Tale As Old As Time
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome gave him a soft smile, "Nothing here is as it seems, not even you." The man gave a frown, titling his head to the side as he sipped his tea as she continued talking, "You are dark, yes, but not all dark...there is still some light in you...even if you yourself don't want to see it yourself.."
1. Chapter 1

_**Tale As Old As Time**_

_**Summary: Kagome gave him a soft smile, "Nothing here is as it seems, not even you." The man gave a frown, titling his head to the side as he sipped his tea as she continued talking, "You are dark, yes, but not all dark...there is still some light in you...even if you yourself don't want to see it yourself.." **_

_**Crossover: Once Upon A Time/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Rumplestiltskin( ) **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked up at the sky, blinking as she took in her surroundings. She wasn't home that was for sure. The jewel was completed and the next thing there was a flash of pink and now she was somewhere she didn't know.

All she knew she wasn't in Feudal Era, or in her time.

Things felt too different, that and she recognized nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome readjusted her bow before she made her way through the forest, making sure she paid attention to her surroundings just for future reference.

As Kagome was walking further into the woods she stopped mid step when she hears a muffled cry. The time with Sesshomaru and training made her more alert...moving quietly she made her way towards the sound.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do...but one thing that may be her downfall was her curiosity.

Slowly Kagome hid behind a tree as she saw two men and a woman. The woman was struggling as the man held a hand over her mouth.

Sighing Kagome slowly grabbed an arrow, and drew it back on the bow. She took a deep breath before letting it loose making sure she only kicked the man on not wounding him...horribly.

The man let out a yelp when the arrow hit it's mark.

"Show yourself!" The man yelled out, voice gruff.

Kagome slowly showed herself, making sure she kept her bow drawn on the two.

"..'ello there...it seems like we gotten ourselves a little warrior." one of the man laughed, the one who she shot, just grinned as he let the woman go. She fell to the ground with a soft thump and a groun.

Narrowing her eyes she gave them a cold smirk, " Little...not so much...warrior I am though" And she was. She made it through Naraku...and all the other demons. She had training from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha...that had to count as something.

When the man went to step closer she shot another arrow at him, this time she put some of her powers in it, causing a small crater to form at his feet where she aimed the arrow.

The man paused, face slowly losing its color.

"How about you let the girl go, and I let you live?" Kagome smiled, eyes narrowing. She watched as the two silently looked at one another before nodding.

"You win this time...Little Warrior...you won't be here to save the girl all the time." The two left, not before leering at her.

Kagome glared at the two, not letting her eyes leave the two...just incase.

Kagome looked at the woman she just rescued, and tilted her head to the side somewhere. She seemed familiar...but she couldn't quite place it.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, concern clear in her voice.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked right into Kagome's, "I...um. Thank you..."

Kagome smiled, "It was no problem. You are unharmed?"

The woman nodded as she slowly stood up, book in hand as she looked Kagome over, "No...I'm...fine. Thank you again for saving me. The Ogres are rather...unpleasant."

"It really wasn't a problem. I am glad you are alright." Kagome held her hand out to the woman, "My Name is Kagome...its nice to meet you. Even though the meeting isn't a normal one."

The woman laughed taking Kagome's hand in hers, "It wasn't a normal meeting, but welcomed all the same. My Name is Belle. It is a pleasure making your acquaintance."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: First chapter done! Woot! Hope you all enjoy this. After putting it off for awhile I finally got to post this.**_

_**I wasn't planning on posting it but Kage, and a couple others wanted me to. So I will. I am still concentrating on my other fics...so don't worry! I have other updates that are coming tonight. So keep a lookout!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tale As Old As Time**_

_**Summary: Kagome gave him a soft smile, "Nothing here is as it seems, not even you." The man gave a frown, titling his head to the side as he sipped his tea as she continued talking, "You are dark, yes, but not all dark...there is still some light in you...even if you yourself don't want to see it yourself.." **_

_**Crossover: Once Upon A Time/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Rumplestiltskin( ) **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could she heard yelling then loud footsteps. Not even a couple seconds later a group of men came rushing out into where Belle and Kagome where.

The man drew his sword as he looked around and when he saw Belle he quickly ran to her side and looked her over. He seemed to be looking for some kind of injury.

"Belle! Are you injured!? Where are the ogres!?" His eyes scanned the clearing but only seeing Kagome there made him frown.

"You woman! State who you are."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the sound of his voice, and she really didn't like the way he addressed her, "Would you like to repeat that...but with more manners this time."

The man puffed out his chest, "Do you know who I am?! I am..." before he could continue Belle grabbed onto his arm getting his attention.

"That is enough" She put her hand on his chest and gave him a small smile, "This woman saved my life. I owe her my thanks..."

"This...woman?!" The man gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't believe she could do such a thing.

"...Yes...she saved my life. I now owe a debt to her." Belle said calmly, but there was an undertone to what she said. It was a warning.

Kagome titled her head to the side, "A debt isn't necessary. Though Information would be a good trade."

Belle didn't know what to say, usually a debt was something welcomed. Then again, this woman seemed to be. The other woman in her father's town knew little of fighting...they also knew when to hold their tongue...but this woman...she seemed to radiate power and authority, more so than the rest of the woman she knew.

"What do you want to know?" Belle asked, she was still on guard on what information this 'Kagome' wanted but she would give her what she could.

Kagome smiled, "Where am I exactly?"

Belle gave her a weird look before answering, "You are in the Enchanted Forest."

Kagome nodded, her mind was whirling she never heard of this place, "Umm Thank you for that..." She looked at the woods again trying to figure out where she was going to go from here.

Belle who seemed to see Kagome was struggling with something asked, "...are you lost...or need a place to stay?

Gustave who was listening to the conversation stood straight, "Belle! You can't just invite in a stranger!"

Belle glared at him shutting him up as he shut his mouth and didn't say any more. Belle then turned her attention to Kagome again, "If it is a place you need to stay the night, I would be happy to have you. My father would be happy to meet you for saving me."

Kagome looked at Belle in the eyes, she seemed like she honestly wanted to help. Taking a deep breath she gave a small smile to the brown haired girl, "...somewhere to stay the night would be lovely."

She would stay the night and think of what she was going to do from here.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! hehe I am liking where this is going now. Read and review! **_

_**Tell me your thoughts on this. . **_


End file.
